Acute and chronic pain of both nociceptive and non-nociceptive origin are disabling conditions that affect significant numbers of individuals. Pain is frequently characterized by increased sensitivity to normally non-noxious stimuli (allodynia) and/or painful stimuli (hyperalgesia). Although antidepressants such as norepinephrine and serotonin (5HT) reuptake inhibitors have been used as a first-line therapy for treating certain types of pain, for example, pain associated with diabetic neuropathy, postherpetic neuralgia, fibromyalgia, irritable bowel syndrome and interstitial cystitis, none of these therapies has proven to be universally effective. Despite the number of therapies available, significant numbers of individuals still suffer debilitating pain on a daily basis. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for additional compounds and regimens useful for treating pain, whether acute or chronic, or due to nociceptive or non-nociceptive origin.